You
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Series of one-shots, drabbles, and one-drabbles about various parings from Heroes of Olympus. This time: Clovis/Nyssa again  Valentines Day Special . Please read and review!
1. DrewJason

**Okay, this is just a stray one-shot with one-sided Drew/Jason. **

When Silena had died, everyone cried. Everyone. No exceptions. Even Drew shed a few tears, but they evaporated when she became cabin leader. She hadn't thought that power would go to her head. She hadn't thought she'd lose herself. She felt her world crumbling, and only made it worse by commanding her cabin around. If her mother had seen her like this. What would she have said?

Every night, she cried herself to sleep. Every morning, she put on more makeup to cover the tear tracks. Every day, she pretended more and more, becoming a live Barbie-doll. Day after day, she'd try to follow Silena's footsteps. Day after day, she strayed more from them, until she had convinced herself that Silena was a traitor to the Aphrodite Cabin. She, having been there the longest, invented the 'rite-of-passage.'

When she fell asleep one night, she realized that it had been the first day without anyone mocking or yelling at her. It had been the first day, when everyone just solemnly did as she said. And she liked it. Over the next few days, she became so full of herself, that she didn't even remember what her goal had once been. To keep the Aphrodite cabin together. No, who needed something as silly as _bonding_? She asked herself.

Boy after boy came and left her life. Boy after boy wanted to reach the unimaginable: be Drew's boyfriend for more than a week. Boy after boy had gotten their heart broken. Drew thought she was happy. She thought that now, with her life on track, she wouldn't need the wretched tears anymore, all she needed was her mind. She wasn't stupid, after all.

And then, after a few months, her world just shattered. She went against everything she had taught herself. She went against every moral, every rule she had ever made up- she fell in love. At first she thought it was only a crush. Who wouldn't have a crush on Jason? But she was ruining it for herself, and she knew it. She kept making remarks; she kept making it too obvious to Jason.

And then there was Piper. From the moment Piper had set foot on camp, Drew knew that somewhere, deep down, they were related. Drew couldn't deal with someone who got everything she had wanted. Stupid Piper. Stupid camp. Stupid world. She had to get herself back under control.

And then she was alone again. As quickly as Jason had come, he had left. And Drew couldn't stop thinking about the one boy who, by not even really doing anything, had stolen her heart. And she knew she would never be able to steal his.

**Okay, it's too short to be a one-shot, slightly too long to be a drabble, so it's a one-drabble eh? Okay… tell us what you think, be nice, you'll get a cookie… oh, and you'll get a brownie from the dark side, but only if you know where the secret refrigerator is :P**


	2. NyssaClovis

**Here's Nyssa/Clovis.**** Enjoy!**

It wasn't Nyssa's first time in the forge by far. Ever since she had arrived at camp, she had spent every day there, hammering away, making weapons. But when she finally left for the day and retreated to her cabin, where she had her own little forge, she made pretty things. Little birds with delicate wings, bees that actually drew pollen and made honey, little hippocampi that actually swam in water. And all the time, she'd think about _him_.

Ever since he had come in to the forge, awake for a few hours, and had asked for a sword out of mixed stygian ice and celestial bronze, she had known he was special. The way he explained that with the right sleep-charm, the stygian ice would draw dreams from whomever it struck had captivated her thoughts. Three days and nights had she worked on that sword, all the time with him sitting next to her, entertaining her with stories, making her laugh.

She didn't know how he did it. Half the time, he was asleep in his cabin. So how, when he hadn't entered it for three days, when he had only sat by her, how had he made her fall in love with him? He was a sleepy boy, who didn't know what he was doing half the time, yet when she saw him, he was so awake.

And so it had to come that they were on opposite teams in Capture the Flag. Neither showed disappointment. They were trained well in hiding their feelings, almost too well. And when she was running through the woods and not looking forwards, she didn't know what to do when she was suddenly in his arms.

"Watch it, Nyss," he had said, smiling. She looked up to see his face covered in sweat and dirt, but he still looked just like himself, the moonlight dancing off his face. And so it came that she actually had her first kiss with a boy from the other team. It was just them, covered in dirt from the forest, standing behind a tree. He didn't go to sleep properly for weeks after that. He was too happy. She couldn't stop making beautiful things that reminded her of him.

**Okay, it might be a bit of an overload, but I really like them together- Nyssa and Clovis. Till next time :)**


	3. JasonReyna

**Ah, I see we had a bit of confusion there- whenever I refer to ****'us' I mean me, myself and I. Woot! Okay, up next is *ahem, drum roll, please* Jason/Reyna. Yes, I know, we don't really know who Reyna is and I promise I will post a Jason/Piper chapter (actually no, I don't promise, because The Lost Hero has already demonstrated it).**

He remembered. He remembered her scent as she twirled in his arms, how her eyes were alive, dancing with the fire, as everyone hooted and wolf-whistled around them. But they only had eyes for each other. "It's just you and me now," he'd whisper in her ear. She'd smile at him, just like every other time he made her happy.

Her hair would brush against his face, leaving him with the feint smell of her shampoo in his nose. How he had ever gotten her was a mystery to him. And it was a greater mystery how he had managed to get her to stay with him than anything else. He was right. It was just her and him at the fire that night, dancing, never having felt so happy.

**So there ya go. It's drabble-ish. I'm calling it a drabble. It has 130 words. Shh!**


	4. JasonPiper

**Okay *grudgingly* ****here is Jason/Piper. Oh yeah, and any limitations I mention are only limitations I think of- that a drabble is 100 words and for me, a one-shot is more than 1000 words. But that's just personal.**

Jason couldn't pretend he hadn't overheard Thalia and Piper's conversation. He couldn't pretend he hadn't felt a stab of jealousy when Piper accepted the hunter's card. But he also couldn't help but notice that Piper threw it into the fire. He had never thought he'd been so happy in his life, not even in the memories that were coming back to him now.

He didn't know what it was about Piper. Well, duh, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but there was way more than that to her. The way she talked, the way she moved, heck, even just the way she lived was special. It was how she held his hand, how he stroked her hair, and how they interacted that sealed their unspoken bond.

And later, many years later, it was the child that sealed the bond even further, the child with Piper's skin and hair but Jason's eyes. It was their way of knowing that every unspoken word went into the child, every scrap of emotion that they had ever felt for each other. Their bond.

**Eh- I'm not too proud of this one. Coming up in the next two chapters: Leo and his various love interests. Oh yes, this will be fun :)**


	5. LeoKhione

**Hola! So, here is Leo/Khione because they'****re just that awesome**

It wasn't that the relationship between them was impossible. It wasn't that she was ice and he was fire. It wasn't the social boundaries that kept them apart, hell, everyone would be happy if she came to the 'good' side. It was their courage and prejudice- her being a goddess who would not settle herself for anything less than one of the Big Three, and it was him with his cocky remarks and his ego. Why would he ever date a woman who had treated him like scum?

But it was exactly that that brought them together. Their curiosity. It was like the moment they saw each other, they knew they would either be best friends or worst enemies. Never had either of them thought that there was a third option: love. The most powerful thing that neither had ever believed in. She felt herself above mortal things, like love. He felt like love was just like his flames- eventually, they would die.

But when he was close enough to see his reflection in her eyes and she was close enough to feel the warmth from his cheeks, nothing mattered but their lips, moving steadily towards each other. And they didn't stop, not once.

**Woot! Up next is… ah, I'm not going to tell you :P It is, however, about Leo again.**


	6. LeoThalia

**You all guessed it, you all know it, you're all right… make room for Leo/Thalia!**** Okay, that was a bit of a lie. One of you guessed it, but many of you guessed the next chapter correctly :)**

She thought that she would have only left the Hunt for two people ever- Luke and Nico. She wouldn't deny that she had had feelings for each of them. Artemis accepted this, but it wasn't spoken of. Thalia was her lieutenant and Artemis knew that Thalia couldn't simple just go astray like that.

But it was Leo Valdez who finally broke her trance. She was done running from her problems. She was ready to move on, ready to break free. She was ready for this. She was ready for a new relationship.

Her only problem with him was his cocky remarks and jokes. She knew that she felt something for him, but she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing that all his corny pick up lines would ever work, and she most definitely would not let him know that all his cocky remarks actually got to her. That she actually felt something when he talked to her.

When it came that they were alone in the cave and she pressed her lips to his that he finally fell silent. She pulled back and slapped him across the face. "One more cocky remark Valdez, and you're dead," she said, before letting him pull her into yet another kiss- the first two of the many that were to follow.

He grinned into the kiss. He had always known that corny pick up lines would work eventually.

**Personally, I liked this one. I think that the relationship between Leo and Thalia would be just that awesome- her having complete control. **


	7. LeoPiper

**Oh yeah, here is… *ahem, drum roll please* Leo/Piper! **

"Beauty Queen," he teased, standing in front of her, his bare arms crossed over his chest.

"Ugh, will you shut up, Valdez?" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Aw, did I hurt Beauty Queen's feelings?"

"If you don't shut up, Valdez, I will seriously injure you!"

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You're insufferable."

"You're an air-head."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"You're an idi-" She was stopped. His lips on her's. Nothing else but them. No more words. Grinning into the kiss like the idiots they both were. Oh yeah, quite some idiots. But loveable ones all the same.

**Eh… n****ot too proud of this one either, BUT IT'S 100 WORDS OMGs! Oh well, on a happier note, guess who's up next. Up next has something to do with some one new… can you guess who? I shall tell you if you review! :)**


	8. ButchDrew

**Here is *ahem* Butch/Drew. I don't know. ****I somehow like the idea, but not as much as Butch/Someone else (you'll see in a later chapter). Here goes :)**

He didn't necessarily feel 'cool' walking down the street, holding her hand. He didn't just want to get her to bed. He didn't just buy her the heart necklace because it was cutesy. He bought it for her because he loved her. It was weird, how simple it seemed to him. He loved her, he always had. And he guessed that, because she had been his girlfriend for three months now, she felt the same.

Yeah, she had been a mean, insufferable bi-a-tch to him in the past. Yeah, he had come to hate her like all other rejected boys did. But something always drew him back to her. It was probably just her doing her daughter-of-Aphrodite thing. But then how had she come to love him? However clichéd it sounded, he stayed up late into the night, log after she had left his cabin, thinking about it. How did he, a mediocre son of Iris come to land such an amazing girl?

He walked down the streets of Manhattan with her in the summer. He knew that heads turned wherever they went. He was completely aware that every time a guy looked too long at her, he'd snake his hand tighter around her waist. And he was perfectly aware of the fact that he had just spent a small fortune on a diamond heart necklace. All for her. He hoped it would never end.

**:D Brownies are amazing. I lose. Robot Unicorn Attack- friend (I will not name you) I HATE YOU! Okay, all reviewers, I love you :) Up next is a canon pairing, but not one that is mentioned a lot or that we know in depth about. And to anyone wondering why I won't pair up Nyssa or Clovis with anyone else- come on. They're so meant for each other. See ya!**


	9. TristanAphrodite

**Okay, so this important. Read it. ****I will probably post this chapter and the next. Then I'm done for this year. Haha yeah, I'm going to Germany and I can't take my computer with me. ANYWAY… here is Aphrodite/Tristan 'cause they're awesome.**

Looking back, Tristan McLean had been one of Aphrodite's favourite men. He had been so sweet and caring, yet so good looking at the same time. Just the stuff real heroes in her world, the world of love, were made of. She had even considered asking Zeus to make Tristan a god. But no. Besides, what would Hephaestus and Ares have said? She hated to admit it, but Tristan was just slightly better looking than Ares himself.

She hated herself for breaking his heart when she left. The child, Piper, was the least way she could ever repay him. She watched him get his acting career on track. She watched him grow up so much. But her real problem was that even though Piper was beautiful, she looked so much like her dad. Aphrodite sighed. Now Tristan wouldn't have anything to remember her by.

Aphrodite watched Piper and Tristan. She watched her daughter and her ex affair. She watched two people she genuinely loved grow up. It really broke her heart.

**I like it. I don't know why, but I just think this relationship is too sad and unexplored to just let it sit in the corner. Anyway, I need to ask you something. At the end of TLH, what is the air nymph who becomes Tristan's assistant's name? Mel, isn't it? Okay, so up next is Butch/ the certain someone I mentioned in a previous chapter :)**


	10. ButchRachel

**Lol, this is Butch/Rachel. Yup, I'm just as surprised as you, but the more I ****think about them, the more I really like them together. **

It was summer. Butch liked summer. Summer was warm. Summer was good. He stood on the porch of the Big House on July fourth, thinking about the forecast for rain he had heard. Sadly, it wouldn't hit camp. He frowned, sensing a presence behind him. But when he turned, he let out a puff of air, relieved to see only Rachel there. Blushing ever so slightly, he turned back to where the sun was slowly setting. Oh, couldn't it hurry up a bit? Rachel was standing right next to him.

"So, rainbows and ponies, huh?" She smirked. His face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"You been talking to Valdez again?"

"Why you so grumpy? And if I have talked to Leo, what does it matter?"

He didn't reply, because the truth was that he'd never admit that at that moment, all he wanted to do was rip Leo's had off for as much as talking to Rachel. He looked over to her to see her still smirking, the sunlight bouncing off her red curls, making them look beautiful in an extraordinary way. He mentally sighed, but kept looking at her. He was well aware of the fact that he was only in his swimming trunks, having just gotten out of the water about ten minutes beforehand. He was quite aware that she was simply in a bikini, with a white shirt on that was tied above her waist. So beautiful.

"What?" She asked uncertainly and Butch looked away again, blushing like Apollo's sacred cows. _No, Butch, you mustn't think about her like that. She's the oracle for your mother's sake,_ he thought. "Butch whatever your last name is, as the Oracle of Delphi, I demand you to tell me what is bothering you," Rachel said in a comical general's voice. Butch laughed, feeling some of the blush fade away. Thank the gods.

They stood in silence, watching as the sun set. To Butch's surprise, it was Rachel who spoke first, just as the sun seemed to be halfway down the horizon. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Butch said in a quiet, amused voice, and Rachel laughed but then pointedly glared at him and he felt the blush creeping up his neck again.

"You know, as the Oracle, I can't date anyone. Annabeth and Apollo made that _very_ clear to me." Butch's heart seemed to beat faster and faster. "But, well, the rules never said anything about not being able to kiss anyone or be intimate." Butch's heart was positively racing. Could it be what he was thinking that she was getting at? Could she possible have feelings for him? "And, well…" her voice trailed off as she was now in front of him. The sun was almost the whole way down.

She was leaning against the railing, her body _very_ close to his. Too close. He could see the sun sparkling in her eyes, he could see all the little cracks in her lips, he could count all the freckles on her face. He closed his eyes, leaning in, knowing she was doing the same. He could feel her warm breath on his skin now; she was breathing faster than usual. And as the last rays of sun disappeared, there were no more gaps between them.

**:D Up next is not exactly my favourite, but it's definitely worth while. Stay tuned. I'll see ya next year :)**


	11. JasonAnnabeth

**We are back! And sort of alive… hehehe. ****Okay then, so here is Annabeth/Jason, or as I like to call them… Jasabeth! Haha how creative. Not. So here goes! Oh yea, this one's sort of sad… and sort of not sad… it's interesting, yes?**

An exchange of leaders… Jason knew what that meant. It wasn't only an exchange of position. It was an exchange of life. And girlfriend. But it wasn't just that. Jason could see why Percy had wanted Annabeth as his girlfriend. She was funny, smart, serious, and could kick your butt at the same time. But those afternoons and evenings Jason spent with her, he got to know her soft side.

Because really, Annabeth was still a little girl inside, running away from her problems. She thought she had faced them when she had let Luke go. She thought she had faced them when she had started dating Percy. And now all she needed was someone to listen to her. And Jason did. Jason was there for her. Sure, she had support from Chiron and the camp, but it was more like respect. To them, she was a girl way above their class. But to Jason, she was equal.

And so, when the time came and he faced Percy Jackson from the other camp, holding Reyna's hand, he didn't feel the least bit ashamed that he was standing there, holding Annabeth's hand.

**I think Jason and Annabeth would be really strong together. I think that even though Jason and Piper were literally created for each other, they're too much like Percy and Annabeth. Don't get me wrong, I am a Percabeth fan, but I think that Jason and Annabeth would have something more… solid, you get what I mean?**

**On that note, skiing in Austria was amazing, and next up is an… interesting… couple. Pretty unexpected and random, and I don't like them as much as Butch/Rachel, but they are a though :)**


	12. WillPiper

**Here is *cue random flying sheep* Will/Piper. ****Okay, I know you're thinking along the lines of 'What the bloody hell, Akheilos?' but hear me out.**

She knew it when Jason said he didn't remember her. She knew it when she saw him with Annabeth. She knew it when she just plain saw him. She didn't love him. A small crush? Maybe. But she couldn't go through with this.

"Jason, I-I-," she stuttered one night. They were standing at the beach, watching the sun set.

"Yeah, Pipes?"

"I- I wanna break up." The words came so fast, it seemed like she hadn't spoken them at all. Her heart was beating very fast and she was blushing madly. She looked hesitantly up at Jason, just to lower her head again in shame and embarrassment. Jason was looking out into the horizon, blinking rapidly. Then he turned.

"Yeah. I've been thinking that too. Err, well, this sort of makes it awkward, doesn't it?" He grinned slightly, but it just made her furious.

"That's the point, Jason! You're so… I don't even know! How can you just stand there, toying with me, and then just say that you agree to me breaking up with you? That's just so…"

"Hey, I'm not the one who said she wanted to break up!"

"Yes, but you were going to," Piper hissed. "You know what, Jason? Just leave me alone. Go think about Reyna or Annabeth or Drew, but leave me alone."

She turned her back, tears entering her eyes. Gods, she never thought she'd actually say those things to Jason. After all, he was Jason, wasn't he? So what. Just because he was a hero didn't mean he could just play with her heart! It didn't mean he could jus stand there, looking at her back as she sped away. He knew nothing about being sensitive and tactful. Maybe that was what he had been all along. Insensitive and tactless. Yes, that was what he had been. Tears flowing freely down her face now, Pier didn't look up until she ran into someone.

"Oh… hello there Piper. Err… what's wrong?" Will asked. A look of confusion and then concern passed over his face. His hands were on her arms, holding them securely, stopping Pier from shaking. His eyes drifted past her, landing on Jason. They narrowed and shot back to Piper, then widened and then softened again. He drew her closer into a hug, stroking her hair, letting her cry onto his shirt. "Shh… shh…shh… it'll be okay, Pipes, it'll be okay."

Those were the words Piper needed to hear. She needed someone strong, who believed in them and in her to say them. She needed Will. She needed him every moment from then on, whether it was in archery practice, or whether it was them sitting on the beach, laughing at pointless, random things.

And when Will held her hand, she didn't draw back. She felt safe there. When he hugged her tightly, she hugged back, welcoming the warm embrace of the sunny boy. And when he finally kissed her, she kissed back letting every feeling for Jason go and letting new ones develop for Will.

What could she say? The boy intrigued her.

**Well there you have it. I can very well imagine Will and Piper being really good friends, maybe even together, so I just put both in this chapter. Hope you liked it! The next one involves Jason again, and I will also post one at some point that has a Leo/Khione, but it'll be way different from the one I already posted. Have an awesome weekend everyone!**


	13. MedeaJason

**WHAT? No reviews, no hits? Well, that is strange, I will admit…. ****Okay, so here is one sided Medea/Jason, and if you think that these are getting too random, tell me! I'm starting to write some chapters that are not so fluffy, so here goes.**

Jason. That named spurred so much anger in her. She had told him she loved him. Both of them. She almost had the second Jason convinced. Well, that ended well. But still. She thought of him. Usually, she wanted to kill him. Then why was something triggered that didn't want that? Sure, she hated him with a burning passion. But why was she attracted to him?

As he stood there, as he drew his sword, as he ran out of the building, she studied him. She had thought she was in love. But this pain and suffering wasn't love. Not the way she knew it. But still, Jason did spark something.

**I'll admit it, this one wasn't great. But it wasn't exactly easy! Next up involves two more familiar characters again, so it'll be better :) Hope to see some reviews till then. **


	14. PercyPiper

**Voila! Here is Percy/Piper ****'cause you know they're cool! **

Running. She was running through the woods. "Percy! PERCY!" She shouted, the panic clear in her voice. "Where the Hades are you?" She screamed, running further and further. Sweat, dirt and tears mingled on her face. No. She wouldn't ever give up on him that easily. "PERCY!"

She stumbled and fell, her head hitting the ground and letting her hear an audible _crack_. She felt sick and fizzy, the world spinning around her. "Piper!" The voice was so far away. "PIPES! Wake up!" Something pried open her eyes, but she shut them again. Her vision was tainted red with the blood running over her eyes. "Piper, I forbid you to die!"

She pulled him down, pressing a kiss right on his lips. "I'm sorry, Percy."

"NO!"

**Sad, I know. The next two chapters will involve Khione again, so I'm looking forwards to that. If you have any pairings you'd like to see, TELL ME! Oh yeah, they have to involve Heroes of Olympus characters (so no Tratie or Thuke, etc., etc., sorry). Oh yeah, come on, three reviews and I'll update? You can do that? Please?**


	15. JasonKhione

**I know I've kept you waiting, and I'm sorry! ****Problem is that my computer is very messed up and keeps crashing on me. Anyways… I HAVE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! None of my stories so far have gotten that many… THANKS! So, here is… Khione/Jason! Yeah, it's weird, I know….**

With sending Gaea back to sleep came a prize. Once again, the gods offered Percy Jackson immortality. Once again, he glanced at Annabeth, and refused. Annabeth was asked to re-design once more- this time, all of the west coast. Then came Leo. He was rewarded with his own forge and a hall pass that looked like any teacher had signed it.

Finally, it was Jason's turn. He was offered immortality as well. His heart pounding, he looked over to Piper. She was standing just a little too close to the hunters for his liking. Then he glanced at Reyna. Her shoulder was touching Bobby's and her hand brushed lightly against Bobby's as she moved it up to wipe a strand of hair out of her way. Jason turned back to the gods.

"Yes."

The after party was great. But Jason, now Lord Jason, god of wind currents, felt that something was wrong. Finally, he saw her. She was sitting in a corner, her black hair in a long braid, flung carelessly over her shoulder. She was holding a glass of nectar, but paying no attention to it. She looked lost in thought.

The other gods had forgiven her eventually, and even though they would only grudgingly admit it, she had played a major role in the downfall of Gaea- she had caused an Ice Age over the land where Gaea was supposed to awaken- letting the heroes and gods storm in and conquer. Yes, she had switched sides. Once she had seen just how cruel Gaea could be and once she had been thoroughly disgusted that Porphyrion wanted her as his wife (after Hera had clearly said 'No').

"Hey," Jason said. Khione looked up and smiled. Jason sat down, his shoulder lightly touching her's. That was all she needed. She needed the young god there. She needed his voice, his thoughts, his humour. She had made the right choice, she was sure of it. Oh yes, the after party really was fun.

**Hehehe (evil laugh implied here). So next up is Khione/Leo again, but this time with a different twist. I hope this computer problem gets fixed soon and see ya next time! Oh yeah, can we reach 55 reviews? Any pairings you wanna see, any CC you have for me, anything! See ya!**


	16. LeoKhione Again

**Okay, my computer is back to normal… sort of-ish… *finds s****udden interest in the ceiling* Okay, so here is Leo/Khione, or as I like to call them: Lheone! Yup, I am very proud of myself. **

_To storm or fire the world must fall._ The world had fallen to fire. Leo, now Lord Leo, god of fire and the forge, had made sure of that. The flames had engulfed everything beautifully, tearing it all to pieces. Sure, some fine girls had burned, but he got the queen of them all. Khione. How he liked the sound of her name on his tongue.

He walked down the hallway to the throne room, but took a small door to the left of it. He quietly shut it and looked to the bed where Khione lay, curled up under the covers. Khione. _His_ Khione. Oh, he liked the sound of that. Khione. His love. His wife. His immortal queen.

**So I thought that even though they are bad guys, bad guys gotta have feelings too, right? Next chapter will include two people who have already appeared, but there has not been a chapter about them yet.**

**I am sorry if you reviewed and your pairing hasn't been shown yet- it will be! I have this list, you see, and it's quite long… Oh well. **

**You wanna see your favourite pairing done by me? Review!**


	17. PercyReyna

**Here it is, Percy/Re****yna. Check out my other stories 'The Ten Commandments of a Mary-Sue!' and 'Prisoner.' Prisoner might turn into Reyna/OC I'm not sure though. On with the show!**

Reyna. How he liked the name. How he liked the girl. She was the one who made him feel normal again, she was the one with whom he spent time when people were annoying him. She was the one who held his hand through the sleepless nights, and she was the one who made him feel the guiltiest.

It wasn't that he didn't like her. He liked her a lot, maybe more than was good for him. She was his queen, his jewel. But every time he kissed her, and every time she kissed back, he felt guiltier. He hoped the guilt would go away. Because he really, really, liked her. It didn't matter who he once was. He was her boyfriend now. Nothing would change that. He hoped.

**Woot! Next two chapters involve some lesser mentioned characters, but characters all the same. See ya!**


	18. TristanMellie

**Erm… hello. Yeah, you might have noticed- I deleted some of my stories. ****But no worries! For here is… Mellie/Tristan (you know- Mellie, the aura….)**

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Tristan, you're a movie star. Aren't you supposed to trust people like me?"

"No. In the movies, it's always the co-worker."

"I though it was always the wife."

"That's NCIS."

"Ooh. Still, close your eyes!"

"Fine!"

Tristan closed his eyes and Mellie smiled. Tristan could be so stubborn at times… oh well. She giggled as she led Tristan through the halls of his mansion. She couldn't wait to show him the garden she had planted. He'd love it, she was sure. Unfortunately, she couldn't use any air-plants, otherwise Aphrodite would kill her… Aphrodite. She prayed to the goddess at that moment, praying everything would work out.

Finally, they got there. Mellie let go of Tristan's hand and told him to open his eyes in ten seconds. She swept a glance over the small garden again. Yes, everything was perfect. The roses grew where they were supposed to, as did the moonlace, the ivy, and all other things. Right past the garden stood a table decked for two.

The garden was on the cliff that the mansion stood on, and the sun was setting to the sound of the ocean. Mellie sighed.

"Three… two… one."

"… Wow…" Tristan's eyes seemed to take everything in at once. "Mellie, this is… wow."

"Glad you like it, king of Sparta."

He glared playfully at her. "Mellie…"

She took his hand and he didn't draw back.

**:D I like Tristan and Mellie. I probably won't post a Mellie/Gleeson because I find that too… awkward. Next up includes two characters mentioned earlier and someone was jealous of them. Can you guess? Can you review? You know you can :P Till next time :)**


	19. LeoRachel

***Sigh* *Laugh* Ahem, sorry, I just had a coke and I****'m REALLY HYPER :D **

**Anyway, I got a review that is just too interesting not to investigate. So, dear wannabe- flamer or very constructive criticizer or just plain annoying person. This A/N is dedicated to ****HONEST**

**I know that over 60 reviews doesn't mean my story's good, but for me, even 25+ reviews are amazing. And before you leave another review like that, get your facts straight. There is no Heroes of Olympus section, otherwise I would've posted this there. Sincerely, Akheilos and Delphin.**

**On with the show xD here is… Rachel/Leo!**

"Rach. Rach!" he called after the girl with the red curls. Slowly, she stopped and turned around. Shooting him an annoyed glance, she kept walking, but he was persistent. "Come on, Rach, you can't keep avoiding me."

"What do you want, Valdez?" Rachel asked, making it a point to look as annoyed as possible.

"To get you coffee," Leo replied, completely honest. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I've told you a million times, Valdez, I'm the Oracle. I don't date."

"Wrong. You don't get intimate. You don't get… deflowered. You date all right." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning himself a small punch. Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, but don't think this changes anything." She still hadn't forgiven him for building an automaton and… never mind. It really was quite embarrassing.

Leo grinned. "Starbucks? This evening, six." He gave her a thumbs-up and sprinted away, praying to Piper's mother that everything would go well. After running into his door and then falling down the stairs, it hit him like a brick wall: he had just successfully asked Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi and Apollo's favourite, on a date. He grinned.

**You've got to imagine this: Rachel in swim wear (like described in TLO) and Leo in swim wear as well. It's about our in the afternoon and the air is sorta orange. That's what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. It's set in late spring.**

**Next chapter will involve Leo again! Oh yeah, can we reach 75 reviews? It would make my week :)**


	20. LeoAnnabeth

**And now, I give you… Leo/Annabeth. Because I like it.**

Whistling. It seemed like such a normal thing, something you did absentmindedly, but this morning, Leo was whistling just for the sake of whistling. Everything seemed so much clearer today. He could hear every single thing, could feel every ray of sun on his bare chest as he stood in their kitchen, making coffee.

"You're whistling, Valdez," Annabeth's voice came from the doorway. She was leaning there, her hair open, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and shorts. She walked towards him and leaned on the counter, watching him work.

"You're watching, Valdez," Leo replied. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Leo groaned. "Okay, okay, dearest darling wife of mine, what may I call you?" It was funny. He sounded so sincere, like her really wanted a name for her other than 'Annabeth.' Smiling, Annabeth leant in and whispered something in his ear, and Leo grinned. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyebrows raised but still grinning from ear to ear. Annabeth shrugged and started walking towards the door again. Leo just couldn't let a chance like that pass.

He was behind her in two swift steps and flung his arms around her from the back, lifting her up, saying a name in her ear. "Annie, Annie, Annie Annie Annie." It was teasing, and Annabeth didn't like it.

"Hey, I said 'Anna.' No one's ever been allowed to call me 'Anna' before," she pouted, but Leo kept teasing her.

"Annie, Annie,"

Annabeth had to grin.

**:D Don'tkillme :D Okay, so I know many of you want a Percabeth or Tratie or Thalico, but let's wait for the Son of Neptune for that, because maybe they'll appear more in that. Thank you for all who suggested anyone else, those pairings are on my list right here. See yas!**


	21. ConnorLouEllen

**Hey, I noticed I haven't updated in a while! ****Jeesh. Okay, this is a pairing recommended by this lovely person: **xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx **and I have grown quite fond of it. Here is Connor/Lou Ellen. Coming to think of it, I like this one almost as much as Nyssa/Clovis.**

Lou Ellen Dallas. LED for short. Yeah, she really caught Connor's attention, like and LED TV. Oh, wait, no, that was an LCD. Darn. Back to LED. He had been catching himself staring a lot at her lately, and luckily, Travis hadn't noticed. Yet. Soon there'd be pictures of him staring at her all over camp if Travis found out. Pshh, it wasn't like Travis didn't obviously have a major crush on Katie Gardner.

Connor's thoughts briefly went to the daughter of Demeter. Yes, she really was quite attractive. But not to him. He had liked LED since he had gotten to camp, when she was still an unclaimed Hermes camper. She had showed him the place when he was four and she was five. Could a crush really last that long?

Speak of the devil, err, Hades, Connor thought. LED was coming towards him, smiling. He raised his eyebrows slightly, stood up and walked towards her, brushing his hand past her back pocket which made her leap, but Connor was already absorbed in her wallet. Grinning, he pulled out a photograph of himself.

"Now who is this sexy guy? Isn't this a bit creepy stalker-ish, LED?" He raised his eyebrows, obviously teasing her. But instead of getting flustered, she just walked up to him, standing close, way too close. Just an inch from her lips…. She turned away, grinning triumphantly, holding her wallet in her hand again. Connor sighed. He should've known. She stood in front of him still.

"Close your eyes, Connor." He did, hoping she would kiss him. Wasn't that the way it was in movies? The girl told the guy to close his eyes and then she kissed him. But instead of feeling her lips pressed to his, he felt her drawing something small on the right side of his chest, where his heart was. "Okay, you can open them."

Connor opened his eyes, looked down at his shirt and then back at LED again. In her one hand, she held something up, walking backwards away from him smiling. It was small and red, but clear all the same. Connor grinned. Yes, she really had stolen his heart.

**Like it? Review, my friends, review!**


	22. NyssaClovis Again

**Okay, I didn't say I'd be doing another Nyssa/Clovis one, but it**** is Valentines Day and I feel like doing a special for them, even if it is really quite sad… yeah, it's quite depressing actually. Sorry if I don't get Clovis' description quite right, and in this chapter, they both would be eighteen or nineteen and it's the first Valentines Day after the war with Gaea. So, here goes.**

_Clang, clang, clang. _Her hammer pounded on the piece of metal. Hot sparks flew from it which were supposed to burn her, had she not been a daughter of Hephaestus.

_(It was the tears that burned her skin)_

_Clang, clang, clang. _The hammer was supposed to be heavy, had it not been a hammer she made herself.

_(Couldn't she just have made her heart herself)_

_Clang, clang, clang. _It was all in rhythm with her. Her heart pounding, her eyes blinking, her breathing.

_(Why couldn't she just control the rhythm of her life)_

She put the long piece of metal back in the furnace and sat down and looked at the picture. It was _him_, his blond hair blowing in the wind, with his same old goofy smile, staring into the camera. His eyes were focused and wide awake, just like they had been when he had sat there with her so many times. Or when they had kissed during Capture the Flag. Or whenever else he had been with her.

_(It had to be Valentines Day, didn't it)_

Brushing the uncharacteristic tears away, she got up and pulled the metal out of the flames again. This time she took a smaller instrument and started slicing the metal into twelve stripes.

_(Like the pa__in had sliced through her heart)_

Laying eleven aside, she moved closer to the furnace to keep the metal hot, and started working with fine little tools she pulled from her belt. She cut a good chunk of it off and put it into a mould in the furnace. Then she started carving the rest of the strip, taking more care than usual.

_(If only she had taken more care _then_)_

The chunk that had melted into a ball was ready. The strip of metal was curvy and had a few spikes on it, and she stuck it into the ball. Then she made the leaves. First the leaves, then the center, and finally the petals. They were thin and breakable, like her at the time.

_(Were those really his last words to her)_

Each strip of metal she did this to, and each turned slightly different. But each was the same: beautiful and seemingly fragile, but sturdy if you tried to break it.

_(Did that description really match her)_

She went over the water faucets and sprayed cold water on her face. The water was refreshing, and made her tears go away a bit. Sighing, she grabbed the bandana on her head and pulled it off, replacing it with a new one. It was light blue with silver patterns on it.

_(His gift to her, his favourite)_

Grabbing her artwork, she stepped outside the forge and looked around. It was dusk and warm, like a spring evening almost. Everywhere, couples were sitting or standing or leaning against walls. Some crying, some laughing, some making out.

_(That was supposed to be _them_)_

She turned around and walked towards the woods, where the site was. Where, even though they weren't buried, the heroes of the Earth War had their own shrine-like places. She had chosen his. They were scattered all over the woods, and she had put his where he would have wanted it to be.

_(Had he really kissed her there)_

Gently, she put the twelve roses down on the packed earth in front of a tree. Leaning against it were three pictures. The one in the middle was of him, laughing, his eyes distant, like they always used to be. The one on the right was of him again, sleeping this time, his dad standing proudly behind him. And the last one, the one on the left, was of both of them, him in the back, hugging her, them both smiling into the camera.

_(Had that really only been a day before he died)_

"Happy Valentines Day, Clovis," Nyssa chocked out through the tears.

_(Had they really been in love)_

Yes.

**I know, depressing, don't kill me, but I'm in a really bad mood because I am sick and stuck at home and I have been sick all weekend :( Oh well, keep the suggestions flowing!**


	23. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Yo! Sorry, this is not an update. ****I really need your guys' help. On my profile, there is a poll concerning the next story I'm going to write. It'd be awesome if you could vote since right now I have a balance.**

**Voters get an imaginary llama. **

**Also, I'd like to ask you a question:**

**How does one get from talking about chickens, refrigerators and hippopotami to someone asking you about daisies- in the middle of your thought? I'm really curious. **

**Sorry again that this is not an update. We really do love you!**

**Warmest regards-**

**Me, Myself, I, Akheilos, Delphin, Zinc, Gel and Asterix xD**


End file.
